Daughter of Darkness
by JMcGraw
Summary: Lillian "Lily" comes to Mystic Falls to find someone who has been missing from her life, and to find out that person is right under her nose.
1. Lillian

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing of The Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lillian**

_Oh, Lillian__, __I should have run__,I should have known__, __Each dress you own__, __Is a loaded gun._

_-Depeche Mode_

Oh how I hate small towns. People always knowing your secrets, and always wanting to know everything about a person bothered me. I never saw the appeal in it, and never understood what others enjoyed about them. I wasn't here to live, and make friends. Yet, sitting down to have a quick drink seemed to draw attention to me. That was one thing I didn't need. I decided to stop at this small place called Mystic Grill just to have one simple little drink, and yet someone had to come asking questions.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." This dashing and yet dark man said to me while sipping on what I presumed to be scotch.

"That's because you haven't." I said tipping my drink back and finishing it in one gulp. I was never a girl to sip.

"Obviously, and from the way you drank that I have a feeling you are trying to drown your miseries like me." He said winking.

"Actually I'm not, but I hope whatever you're trying to drown works out for you." I said getting up to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked starting to get up after me.

"Why would I bore you with such?" I said smiling, and finally walking out.

I was hoping that would be the last contact I would have with someone from this little town, and if it wasn't I might just have to go back on my rule to not kill humans. Why I ever decided to stop is something that still amused me. I wasn't one for violence, but sometimes a good kill to someone deserving of it made for sure entertainment. It also made for a delicious meal. Drinking straight from the source was an endearment I gave up when they started having those little blood bags in hospitals, and such. There was no need to kill, but sometimes a girl needs a good rush of hot blood coming from the heart.

I decided that since I was in a new town that walking around and taking it in wasn't such a bad thing. As much as I hated these silly towns the history and the beauty of it was still something of a amazement to me. I've lived for a long time, but there was no need to speak of my age. Speaking of my age and past could only give me away, and I was on this mission to complete on my own accord. That was when I saw her walking down the street with a blonde girl. I took a look at the picture that I have carried for centuries, and I knew it had to be her.

Due to me being a vampire I didn't have to follow close enough to hear the girls conversation. I didn't want my following to be known, because if I were to be seen it would ruin everything.

"I don't know what to do anymore Caroline. With everything that's going on it's just hard to not know what to do anymore." The girl I was following said.

"I wish I could tell you, but you know Stefan will figure it out." That Caroline girl said.

I saw the way Caroline looked at the one girl, and knew that Caroline wasn't a human at all. She had known I was following and listening, and that was when I backed away. Strange that I didn't do enough research to know that there were other vampires around. Suddenly I was yanked away from my thoughts by being shoved against the brick wall I was standing at in the alley. What a surprise it was for me to see the man I talked to at the Mystic Grill.

"Who are you?" He said keeping his hands on me.

"Well what do we have here?" I said throwing him against the wall. "Don't even try to mess with someone older than you." I said keeping him pressed against the wall.

"Who are you, and what were you doing following Elena?" He asked.

"So that's her name. I was wondering, but the little blonde bitch surprised me by knowing something was following her." I grinned. "If I let you go do you promise to respect your elders?" I said laughing.

He didn't say anything, and I let him go but made sure I stayed in his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Damon" He said.

"Vampire's have last names you know." I said.

"It's Damon, Damon Salvatore." He said finally catching me off guard with his hands around my neck. "Age ain't nothing but a number." He said grinning at me.

I simply smiled at him.

"Your turn. What is your name?" He asked.

"Lillian. Lillian Petrova. You can call me Lily though." I said pushing him away.

I expected him to say something back, but all he did was stare at me in what seemed to be utter shock.


	2. Deadly Game

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing of the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 2**

**Deadly Game**

_Roll the dice, play your cards,__Break the rules, that's who you are, Whoever said play it safe never played the game. _

_-Theory of a Deadman_

**Stefan's POV**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Elena and Caroline to get her when I heard the door slam open. I saw Caroline push Elena in, and Elena had that curious look on her face that I adored.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards Elena. I wanted to take her in my arms so bad, but this wasn't the right time. Not until we found out what was going on with this doppelganger thing Katherine put into Elena's head.

"I don't even know. Caroline went all vampire on me while we were walking and made sure we headed straight here." Elena said staring at Caroline.

"Elena, I swear there was someone following us. I just don't know who it is, but I figured it might be that crazy Claus guy after you." Caroline said.

"Wait, so you don't know who was following her?" I asked.

Caroline shook her head to say no. With everything going on I couldn't blame Caroline for being protective. There really was no telling who could be following Elena. It could be Damon, but Damon would have eventually popped out and started walking with them. I didn't even know where he was. One minute we were having a conversation about Elena's safety and the next thing I knew he walked out. Everything was just getting stranger, and there was really no telling who we could trust.

"Caroline you did the right thing by bringing Elena here and being suspicious, because we honestly have no clue who could be out there." I said.

"Stefan I'm not a baby, I can protect myself you know." Elena said putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Elena you must understand we want what's best for you, and there is no telling who were all up against here." I said pleading with her to understand.

"Whatever." That was all she could say. I guess I couldn't blame her, but I just wish she knew how much she meant to all of us.

Suddenly the subject was changed as we sat down, and I had to endure the girl talk that led to shopping. I wish we could have all talked more about this, and maybe I should be glad that Elena's mind could for a moment be taken off all the madness around us. I loved her, and her protection was something I would do anything for.

As I was thinking my deep thought's I heard the door slam and walking in was Damon.

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked.

"To have a drink. That a problem now brother?" Damon said sitting with that smug look upon his face.

"You wouldn't have happened to be following Elena and Caroline around today were you?" I asked as Elena and Caroline's heads popped up.

"Actually I was after I saw them being followed by a female." He said.

"What the hell Damon? Who was it?" I asked getting angry. He could be so reckless sometimes.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that part out." His face got serious. "She's a vampire though, and a pretty old one at that. I don't believe she's here to cause danger though."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Meaning she's not with Claus, but I need to do more research on why she's actually here." He said.

And with that Damon retreated to his room leaving me with millions of questions running through my head.

**Lily's POV**

If I wouldn't have ran into that Damon guy I would have probably found out some actual information for what I was looking for. But no he had to be nosey and try to get information out of me. What I should have done is staked him, but something about those eyes made me rethink that decision. Also, he wasn't very smart considering I followed him all the way to his home. Silly vampire's think they can get away with so much. I have news for them though, when a vampire is much older it's kind of hard to get away with anything. I peered through the window and saw Damon along with the two girls I was following earlier speaking with another man. Well I may be dead, but I still know what looks nice. And he was pretty nice to look at. Soon I saw Damon walk up the stairs and that's when I knew they knew something I didn't. I guess it was fate to run into these fools, because it seemed that they knew more than they wanted anyone to know. Especially, the girl who was identical to the woman I was looking for. Her story was something I needed to know.

"Are you looking for something?" I turned and saw that I was caught by the nice looking man. Seriously, I decided to let my mind wander for a minute and this vampire catches me. I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought. Hmph.

"Why you got something for me to look at?" I smiled. Shockingly, he grinned back at me.

"I have a feeling you're looking for something, so you might as well come in to see if we can help." He said politely. Wow I hadn't ran into anyone this polite in centuries. This was something new.

"Why thank you." I said walking in and deciding to sit across from the two girls. "Cozy place you got here." I looked around. The history of this place was surrounding me, and I had a strange feeling there was more to know about Mystic Falls.

"I'm Stefan. This is Elena, and this is Caroline." He said sitting beside me.

"I'm sure you know our names though considering you were following us." Caroline snipped.

I just stared at her. Damn newborns thought they were everything and I really didn't want to ring this girl's neck.

"Well I'm sure you can sense I'm older than you by a lot, and that I could kill you as quick as you think you can run." I said grinning.

She was about to say something, but Stefan stopped her.

"I know you've already met my brother Damon, and I'm sorry for anything he might have done that didn't please you." He said.

"It's fine we had a fun little talk. Well that is tell he ran off suddenly. I sure hope he didn't think he could get rid of me that easily." I said.

"I'm smarter than you think." Damon said as I turned to see him walking down the stairs. "More importantly I'm obviously smarter than you brother because you haven't made the connection."

"What connection?" Stefan said.

I simply smiled. This trip wasn't a waste like I thought it would be, and by looking at Elena I could see she was starting to place it.

"Wait. We look alike. I mean not like twins or anything, but the hair and nose. They are both similar. It's like we have the same face shape, but the only difference is our eyes and mouth. I feel the connection. That's not possible though right?" Elena said looking back and forth towards Stefan and Damon.

"I'm afraid it is." I said standing up. "We are distantly related, and this proves my theory you all know more than you're letting me know."

"What do you mean?" Stefan said.

"Don't play stupid with me. Where is Katherine? If you don't tell me I'll rip her head off right now." I said suddenly behind Elena with my hands around her neck.

"I'm not someone you all want to mess with." I smiled. And with that the games began.


End file.
